<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Still Dream by WonderstruckGuardian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488310">Still Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderstruckGuardian/pseuds/WonderstruckGuardian'>WonderstruckGuardian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Into Dark [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abstract, Angst and Tragedy, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderstruckGuardian/pseuds/WonderstruckGuardian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost began in darkness, but his story ends in light. Because as long as one child knows it, the world can hope that maybe one day he'll return, and deliver us from this darkness. Listen to the wind my child, for therein lies the truth. Because Jack Frost was born a Guardian, and also born to rise. </p><p>*Sequel to Into Dark*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Frost/Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Into Dark [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Still Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is part rewrite, and part alternate/extended ending for Into Dark. Recommend reading Into Dark before this! (I really just wanted to write a slightly more optimistic ending.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>(But in the End, It Doesn't Matter)</strong> </em>
</p><p>That pain shot through me again, starting from my side with the broken ribs. It hurt to move…it even hurt to breath. <em>"Damn you Pitch!" </em>I screamed, and that was the last thing I ever said, as myself.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Darkness.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>That's the first thing I remember,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>And now it would be my last.</strong> </em>
</p><p>The fear has saved me from the wrong path. The cold is always there for me. The dark has always been my friend. For the Guardians' and the good in the world, this is the end.</p><p>
  <strong> <em> My name is Jet Black and, I'm the Prince of Fear. </em> </strong>
</p><p><em> How do I know that? </em> <em>The darkness told me so.</em></p><p>
  <em> Because a long, long time ago, I heard somewhere, that nothing goes better, than cold and dark. </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>(End of the 700 year war)</strong> </em>
</p><p>He was a hero, a Guardian and now he was the murderer who killed the children who helped him in his darkest hours. Of course the children had been the first to die.</p><p>Toothiana became the last Guardian of Childhood. Because Jackson Overland Frost and the others had fallen.</p><p>What was left of the world was left to watch, the battles rage, their numbers drop.</p><p>The Earth was covered in ice and snow. Either the Fallen or Guardian would have to go.</p><p>
  <strong>(Rise of the Last Guardian)</strong>
</p><p>Jack Frost was stabbed at Bunny's Warren.</p><p>The army of ice, 700 years old, was dead and gone by the time they fought at the North Pole.</p><p>At the Tooth Palace, his staff was lost and dropped in pain, once a place of laughter, work and games.</p><p>And Jack Frost died on the Burgess Lake.</p><p>The world would never be the same.</p><p>For all eternity, the winds of the Earth whisper his name. And if you listen, you can still hear the Guardian's laughter on the breeze from before the darkness came.</p><p><strong>"<em>Jack Frost," </em></strong>The wind shall say,<em><strong> "The Guardian of Fun, remember that name. For he was the reason for the playful, icy pranks. They who are the villains can always be shown the heroes' way. Jack Frost,"</strong> </em>The breeze will whisper as it dances away,<strong><em> "The Guardian of Fun, remember that name. For it was he who played cold Winter's game."</em></strong></p><p>The moon shone brightly on his final frozen resting place.</p><p>Jack Frost began in darkness, but his story ends in light.</p><p>Because as long as one child knows it, the world can hope that maybe one day he'll return, and deliver us from this darkness.</p><p>Tooth was the last of the Guardians.</p><p>But she still rose from the ashes, from a dying planet of cold, dust and shadow, to an empire of the fearless.</p><p>But remembering them all, it always hurts. Some days, Tooth wonders what could have happened. So as the sunset ends behind a mountain, she'll imagine Jack sitting there beside her. She'll see clouds of dreamsand floating everywhere, a globe alight with Belief, a tunnel, an egg, maybe a flower. Sometimes she'll hear a song she once heard Jack Frost hum.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Time to close your eyes,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Overlook the darkness,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>And try to dream tonight.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Not so long ago, </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Your world was bright.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>So take a breath, and count to ten,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>And maybe you can dream again,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Still dream.</strong> </em>
</p><p>And then afterward she can see him flying.</p><p>Flying so high, he'll laugh, smile.</p><p>He was made to soar for miles and miles.</p><p>Jack Frost was born a Guardian.</p><p>He was also born to rise.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>